Un descuido
by Lightscales15
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr odiaba los descuidos. No se los permitía y no los soportaba en otras personas. Un descuido le podía costar la vida. Así que no se descuidaba. No había cometido un solo descuido en años. Y el primer descuido que tuvo, le costó algo mucho más valioso que su vida. Advertencia: What if...? o Semi-Au, no lo tengo muy claro. Muerte de un personaje principal.


**¡Hola mundo! ¿Como han estado? Fíjense que ultimamente he estado muy obsesionada con X-Men, asi que estuve pensando en que podía escribir. La verdad es que escribo de todo lo que me gusta, pero solo me atrevo a subir unas pocas cosas. Y este es algo que no me puedo aguantar de publicar. Así que aquí ando, en un nuevo fandom del que apenas he entrado. Es un poco diferente a mis tipicas historias, pero creo que salió bien. ¡Disfruten!**

Erik Lehnsherr odiaba los descuidos. No se los permitía y no los soportaba en otras personas. Un descuido le podía costar la vida. Así que no se descuidaba. No había cometido un solo descuido en años. Y el primer descuido que tuvo, le costó algo mucho más valioso que su vida

* * *

Aunque los misiles todavía estaban en su curso conduciéndose a los humanos en el mar, la atención de Erik estaba mayormente puesta en Moira, mientras esta le disparaba. Se rio internamente, preguntándose qué esperanza tenía la mujer atacándolo con balas de metal. Estaba tan confiado, que ni siquiera prestaba atención hacia donde estaba desviando las balas.

 _Había sido un descuido._

Su confianza termino siendo su perdición, cuando desvió otra bala. Apenas registró un ruido sordo a su izquierda, cuando vio con confusión como Moira bajaba su pistola con la mirada más horrorizada e incrédula que había visto. Después, como en un golpe, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando más allá de él. Erik siguió su mirada y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Charles.

 _Solo un descuido._

Al lanzar las balas descuidadamente, había olvidado por completo al joven telépata que había estado levantándose del suelo después de su pelea. Con una sacudida espeluznante, Erik se dio cuenta de que había sido el ruido que había oído antes; era el sonido de una bala golpeando a Charles en la espalda.

La boca de Charles estaba abierta en un grito silencioso, con su cara como la imagen de la agonía pura. Cuando empezó a caer hacia adelante, Erik fue sacado de su asombro, corriendo hacia su amigo, apenas deteniéndolo antes de que cayera por completo.

Vagamente, oyó el grito de Raven y sintió que los chicos corrían hacia ellos. Sin darse cuenta, los aventó al otro lado de la playa con el metal de sus trajes, no mirando hacia ellos una sola vez.

No se dio cuenta de que todos los misiles habían sido destruidos. Tampoco le importaba.

El británico, generalmente alerta y brillante, seguía inclinándose hacia adelante mientras que sus ojos azules comenzaban a vidriarse un poco. Erik lucho por un momento para apoyar el peso cada vez mayor del telépata, pero pronto encontró su equilibrio, colocando a Charles de rodillas sobre la arena

-Lo siento mucho- susurró, jalando un poco a Charles para que descansara su cabeza en su hombro-Quédate quieto, déjame ver-

Trató de mantener la cabeza fría mientas colocaba una mano sobre la herida tratando de averiguar cuan grave era. Pero su fachada de tranquilidad cayó por completo cuando al retirarla, esta estaba manchada de rojo. Débilmente registró lo que esto significaba, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía cuando lo hizo. Retiró a Charles de su hombro, colocando su mano limpia en el cuello del telépata para sostener su cabeza cada vez más floja.

-Escucha, no es tan malo. No es tan malo ¿De acuerdo?- murmuró, no del todo seguro de a quien estaba tranquilizando. Agachó la cabeza un poco, tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de Charles y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando su amigo se esforzó demasiado en solo concentrarse en un solo punto durante más de unos pocos segundos. Erik trató de convencerse de que su imaginación era la culpable de los puntos rojos que veía en la boca de Charles.

Pero no pudo. Así como tampoco pudo hacerlo con la mirada que su mejor amigo le estaba dando. La mirada que había visto muchas veces y que conocía perfectamente. La mirada que significaba que estaba a punto de morir.

 _Un descuido._

Haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que su voz temblaba y negándose a dar salida a las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, llevó su mano desde el cuello de Charles hasta su mejilla y le dio un par de toques rápidos, en un vano intento de captar la atención del hombre herido. Sintió una chispa de esperanza cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron brevemente con los de él. _Está resistiendo._

-¿Charles? ¡Charles! Mírame, vamos a arreglar esto ¿Entiendes? Vas a estar bien- Habló un poco más fuerte y más rápido que antes, tratando de que su voz sonara tan reconfortante como le era posible. Después de que Shaw mató a sus padres, Erik casi había olvidado como era una voz reconfortante. Hasta que conoció a Charles

-Vamos a llegar a un hospital ¿De acuerdo? Yo… Te prometo que vas a estar bien-

Hizo una pausa, intentando averiguar si sus palabras estaban sirviendo de algo. Sintió que su corazón paró cuando se dio cuenta de que en algún momento, los ojos de Charles se habían cerrado. Con su mano que aún estaba manchada de sangre, Erik quito el pelo de la frente del castaño y llevó ambas manos a las majillas de Charles, solo entonces notando lo escalofriantemente frías y pálidas que estaban y lo sacudió con dureza

-¿Charles?… Charles, por favor, yo…-

Disminuyó la presión de sus manos un poco y no pudo evitar que las primeras lágrimas comenzaran a caer como una cascada por su cara, mientras veía como la cabeza del telépata caía, colgando por completo. Esperó un momento por el aliento que nunca iba a llegar.

-¡CHARLES!-

Dándole una sacudida final, Erik sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que esto no era un cruel y enferma broma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna sonrisa se iba a volver a iluminar en ese rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules a los que se había acostumbrado tanto jamás iban a abrirse de nuevo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Charles Xavier había muerto. Todo por _un descuido_ de Erik.

Sintiéndose como el niño perdido que había sido durante los años después de la muerte de su madre, Erik jaló a Charles una vez más, hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre el hombro del alemán. Sosteniendo la parte superior de la cabeza de su mejor amigo con su mano derecha, Erik simplemente se quedó sentado aturdido por lo que parecieron años, antes de apoyar su mejilla en la parte superior del pelo castaño de su hermano

-No. No no no no no no no no. No, por favor, no-

Lentamente, comenzó a mecerse, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Charles, mientras sus sollozos los sacudían a ambos. Cuando trató de ocultar su rostro en la mata rebelde de cabello del telépata, Erik se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el casco. Rápidamente se lo quitó y lo lanzo con todas su fuerzas lo más lejos posible. Sin embargo, ya no pudo sentir la constante y tranquilizadora presencia de su amigo en su cabeza, lo único que podía sentir era el violento latir de su corazón.

Trató de no pensar en lo que eso significaba, al igual que trato de no pensar en que sus últimos momentos de vida, Charles pudo haber estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con él, solo para haber sido bloqueado por el casco de Shaw. Trató de no pensar en lo asustado que debió haber estado, con un dolor perforante en su espalda, con su mundo volviéndose cada vez más oscuro y frio, sin siquiera poder llegar a su amigo. Sin siquiera poder decir adiós.

Al no lograrlo, Erik lloró con más fuerza y abrazó a Charles imposiblemente más cerca.

De haberle importado, habría escuchado al resto del equipo acercarse a ellos. Habría escuchado a Raven gritar el nombre de su hermano, antes de romper a llorar también. Habría oído el metal del submarino gemir mientras se comprimía y retorcía, por sus poderes fuera de control.

Pero nada de eso le importó.

Porque en lo único en lo podía pensar en que no había cometido un solo descuido en años. Y el primer descuido que había cometido, le había costado algo más que valioso que su vida. Ese simple descuido no le había costado la vida como el temía que lo haría. Ese descuido…

Le costó a su mejor amigo.

 **¿Que tal? ¿Tragico o no? Sinceramente, lloré un poco cuando lo escribí, pero creo que no logre plasmar los sentimientos de angustia que sentí en ese momento. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar review, por favor.**

 **¡Besos a todos! ;D**


End file.
